Fario
This article is about the original rendition of the city. For Secrets from Beginnings rendition, see Fario (Secrets from Beginnings). Fario is a major city located in California, USA and the main setting for the first season of[[User:Inspector Diaz| Criminal Case]], which was initially released on June 23, 2018. The City has 10 districts. Law enforcement agency that serves the city is Fario Police Department. Districts Church Valley Appears as the first district of a season, Church Valley is the least innovated part of the city. There is not all Holly as they say, in dark corners of district live secret cult. Cases #1-#6 are here. Money Heaven Appears as the second district of a season, Money Heaven is like heaven for money makers. From big Bank Empire to small start-up company's. It could be good if there don't rule big banker who don't like to be involved in anything with police. Cases #7-#11 are here. Digital Utopia Appears as the third district of season and birthplace of Diego Diaz, Digital Utopia is a place where geeks rule. Automatic cars, robots, etc. It could be better without mad half-cyborg district reeve. Mainly is focused on GeekCon festival and a new rookie from Croatia Angela Stipetich. Cases #12-#16 are here. Fario University Appears as the fourth district of a season, Fario University, or University shortly is placed when people learn. This district is not just a University, there is also another type of schools, a couple of sports terrains. The story is mainly run about the religious-turning-secret cult/organization who hunt new members. Cases #17-#22 are here. Winter Fields Appears as the fifth district of a season, Winter Fields features a contrast of the name. Instead of white, the district is fully green with forest, small farms, ranches, and village things. A district is mainly focused on Diego's and Monica's past and discovering the truth about the Fire Spirits group. Cases #23-#27 are here. Starwood Appears as the sixth district of a season, Starwood is a place full of famous people. Lots of autographs, photo shooting but also and murders. The main focus is on the Obelix Prize Reward show and the kidnapping of the young actress. Cases #28-#32 Mighty Forest Appears as the seventh district of a season, Mighty Forest is mostly greeny forest district who have a bad reputation because of urban legends and conspiracies about Forest Keeper, a giant monster who hunt people in the woods. Cases #33-#37 are here. Immigrant's Square Appears as the eighth district of a season, Immigrant's Square is a multi-ethnic district. Different language's different food. Mainly is focused on a reformed group of Eastern-European Anarchist group and giant community Feud between East and West. Cases #38-#43 are here. Higher House Appears as the ninth district of a season, Higher House is a district where politic and a social standard is more important than food and water. Mainly is focused on the unsuccessful assassination of Mayor family. Cases #44-#48 are here. Airport Arrear as the tenth and last district of a season, Airport is mainly focused on Armageddon, followed by massive prison breaks, officer assaults, bloody and cold murders... Cases #49-#52 are here. Gallery Fario.jpg| Digital Utopia FarioMap.png|Fario district map Category:Seasons Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz)